Drifter
by JapanCat
Summary: The exchange of profound thought under the stars. Or in which Hiei and Mukuro attempt to break each other's brains using philosophy and fail miserably. Okay, that could be true.


Beginning Notes? ...Um... Yeah, hi. I've been on a roll creating short stories lately. This one's the most recent. I really think the whole Hiei/Mukuro section is pretty empty. (Actually, Mukuro in general, who are we kidding?) I still hold on that quest to get her to seven pages at least. (I would still laugh if we make it to seventy seven. I do agree, though. Frickin awesome number. She must be one of those people that would always pick seven when you have to chose a number between one and ten.) I was inspired to write this as I listened to Snow Patrol's _Chasing Cars._ "Huh, that song sounds familiar. I've seen in somewhere else within the past five minutes..."

**Drifter**

**...**

"_Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads" -Snow Patrol ("Chasing Cars")_

**...**

It was almost a parody of a couple of specks in the beastly hair in the fields. Two figures wandered in. One stopped and laid back, looking straight up at the sky and the other looked at the first with curiosity, though he didn't follow suit. In fact, it almost seemed that he refused to do it for the sake of refusing.

"What are you doing, counting the stars?" Hiei asked sarcastically, drawing Mukuro away from a daydream.

"I pity the man who feels he needs to," Mukuro replied simply, though with undertones of lethargy.

"...So this is what you do when you just go and disappear for a few hours?"

"Yeah, here, more or less."

He bent over, plucked a few blades. Twisting them around his fingers for a while, and then dropped them when he gave himself a shallow cut. "What is it that you do here then?"

"...Sleep, mostly."

"What you can't do that over there?"

"I should ask the same of you."

No answer to that statement apparently. So he turned to another, less (seemingly) accusing discussion. "It's quiet."

"It's a little unnerving, isn't it? Over five hundred years of sound and then it's all met with a sudden silence. All of a sudden you realize you've never heard the sound of a ticking clock in your lifetime, if you ever owned one to begin with that is, and so you wait as you get acquainted with one overlapped detail I'm sure humans take for granted. I'm sure the ones who make clocks are scratching their heads trying to figure out a replacement for that sound. And we've all lost sleep, as well. We can't listen to that thundering anymore and it makes us paranoid..."

"I didn't ask for a monologue. If you want to look at it like that, then that's your problem. I just find the silence annoying."

She paused, then continued as if he didn't say anything, "Though if you really think about it, we always hear something. If we don't hear anything else, we hear silence. That is if you want to disregard the sounds of our living- the sound of breathing and our pulses."

"You realize silence is when there's no sound, right?"

"If you look at it another way, I mean."

"If you overthink things, you'll die."

"'The life that isn't critically examined isn't worth living.' Or something to that effect. Though the one who does the opposite turns the hourglass in the same fashion if they don't have all the luck in the world."

"If I wanted to think so badly, I'd read a book. I have better things to do with my time though."

"You know, if you didn't think you'd be lying on the ground as a drooling blob."

He shrugged and sat down, staring out into the distance. He picked another blade of grass and started tearing it into smaller bits absentmindedly. A weak breeze blew and took some of the pieces away with it. He dropped the pieces and laid back.

Mukuro glanced at him. "Hey."

"What the hell do you want now?!"

"...I'm concerned."

"About what?"

"...Can you even see over the grass? I don't want to have to search for you later."

"Shut up!"

Silence. She pointed up. "That's the Big Dipper, right?"

"I don't know. You actually memorized all that?"

"I wouldn't know the north Star from a star that's blowing up."

"The North Star's the one that's north. And if a star blows up, I think we'd all be dead."

"Really. I wouldn't have guessed. Very insightful. That would be very catastrophic. If a star blows up..."

"Yeah, it's the most philosophical and scientific thing I've said all day. Same thing though."

"Not really." Pause. Consideration. "Okay, I lied. They can be."

"You're a politician, would we expect you to be honest?"

"But would a liar admit they lied?"

"If they were lying about themselves being a liar, then they wouldn't admit they were lying."

"That doesn't make sense."

"...Wasn't the North Star supposed to be the brightest one?"

"Or is it Sirius?"

"I don't think stars can be serious or... What's the opposite of serious? Unserious?"

"I'm not going to answer that one."

"The star one or the last question."

"Neither. Because they're both equally unworthy of an answer."

"But it's a good question. Serious needs an opposite. ...Unserious is a word, isn't it?"

"I still refuse to answer that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. After another bit of silence, he heard the steady breathing from Mukuro. He sat up and looked at her. She happened to doze off. He stared at her face for a while. She looked a few years younger- though he wasn't sure of the accuracy of his judgement, he'd never seen what she looked like a before then. Then he found himself wondering if everyone looked that young when they slept, if it was that moment of peace that sleep brings that does it. Then he disregarded the idea (_I'm thinking too much like she does._) and after a moment's hesitation, laid next to her and drifted off to sleep himself.

**...And that's all?**

Final words? Crap, unserious is a word and I didn't know it! (I unknowingly made a play on words. I feel like a fool though. XD) And if a star blows up, it won't do anything to us... Unless it's the sun we're talking. Then we're screwed. Sirius is the brightest star if I remember right. I feel like I wrote a TOK essay. (Theory of Knowledge, apparently a study of how we know things.) I had fun writing this. Oh, I didn't think about it but that line, "If I lie here Would you lie with me?" was kind of addressed in here. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and will join me in my quest... Much love, JC.


End file.
